Online Love and Romantic School Days!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Who's Lucy new online friend? Will Natsu repair the chasm between him and Lucy? Who's this famous Lucille Hart? And why is Levy walking around with Gazille jacket?
1. Chapter 1 Online game with the Star!

Online Love and Romantic School Days!

Chapter one: Online game with the Star!

Ever since momentous dance, Erza Scarlett and Jellal Fernandez were seen together around the town, tighter than glue. Moreover, everyone had seen evidence of discomfort, not only on Jellal's face, but on Erza's as well, whenever they were apart. Something beyond the control of either of them would always pull them together. Also seen around Magnolia was a certain bookworm and her beloved scary "psychotic killer" driving around the city, the former yowling in delight, urging her significant half to drive his motorbike faster or the 'walking magnet target' patiently tottering around with Levi heavy-set hardcovers that seems heavy enough to press someone to death, the girl actually adding more to the pile as she happily chattering about the last book she read and him actually knowing what she was talking about.

Wonders never ceased in Magnolia.

But not all were hunky-Dory happy. Lucy Heartphilia, the happy-go-lucky member of Cheerleader squad, vice president of Book Club and member of Gymnastic club were snapping at everyone, dark auras seem to surround her as she stalked the halls. Simon Castle meanwhile was actually seen moping around in the Library, scaring away his fan girls (he ranked 10th hottest boys in Fiore High.) And vice-president of the Student Council was actually rumored to have being seen contracting some vicious gangs to, err; ruffle someone (However it was not proven!)

Thursday, 25TH November 2010

Lucy stretched her cramped muscles in delight, rubbing her eyes. She had spent the last hour gaming online with the gang, finishing up another A- level mission. A chat box suddenly appeared on screen.

**Queen of the Deeper Sea: **Ano, umm, I just noticed it's rather late and I'm supposed to have a date with Gray-sama.

**BadassIcebox: **Fuck dammit! I fricking forgot! Lluvia, your house in ten?

**Queen of the Deeper Sea: **sure! Nights! See you guys tomorrow!

**BadassIcebox and Queen of the Deeper Sea had logged off.**

**Stellar Princess Heart:** Awww… I wish we could play longer.

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage**: But we can't take another mission with them.

**Titania:** he's right. What's the point if we don't have all the characters together?

**Stellar-Heart-Princess**: *pout

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage:** Erza-kins, don't forget your homework again.

**Titania**: Don't call me THAT. Or I hack your account and change everything again...

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage**: * snort. As if you will. Plus, you don't know how to.

**Titania**: it's not that hard.

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage** has just changed his display name to **JELLALO-FISH**

**Titania:** see?

**JELLALO-FISH:** …

**JELLALO-FISH** has just changed his display name to **Jellal the Super Awesome Mage**

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage**: You lucky I loved you that much… Night ladies, homework and physics awaits…

**Jellal the Super Awesome Mage** had logged off.

**Titania: **Idiot. What you going to do, Lucy? Log off 2?

**Stellar-Heart-Princess: **Nah**, **I'm going to level up a little longer.

**Titania:** you sure? I could stay.

**Stellar-Heart-Princess**: Nah, I'll be fine. And didn't "lover-boy" say anything about homework?

**Titania: ***pout. Fine. Call me when you offline.

**Stellar-Heart-Princess**: Night Erza.

**Titania **had logged off.

Lucy sighed, suddenly feeling lonely. Ever since the Halloween Dance, Jellal and Lluvia had joined their group while Natsu chose to partner up with another mage, The Painted Lady. No brainer who that was. Gazille and Levi weren't online tonight because they were having one of their 'dates' again. She shuddered, unwilling to even imagine the petite bookworm with the scary gang-banger staring at each-other all lovey-dovey. Lucy sighed again and stared back at the game.

Time to get down to business.

The nymph may have been beautiful if its face hadn't been twisted into a menacing snarl and its hair wasn't dirty and tangled. The humanoid leapt at her, shrieking. Lucy lashed out her whip, and the nymph's bloodshot, crazed eyes widened and stared blankly into space as she vanished.

Lucy sighed and leaned against the tree. She'd leveled up quite a bit, and at this point, the monsters' levels were too low for her to gain much experience for killing them. She decided it was time to walk back to the guild at which her comrades would reappear next time they logged on.

She heard something behind her, and she shrugged mentally. One more battle wouldn't change much.

A blur of color and a flash of steel later she found herself parrying one blade with her silver key, Scutum, the Shield as another blade hovered a mere inch from her throat. Light reflected off the metal and glinted in the golden eyes gazing quite intensely into hers.

She stared back at him, mesmerized once again by the color of his eyes. For an online game, all the features had seemed so realistic. She wondered if the mysterious boy's eyes were this gorgeous in real life.

Both were frozen in place, but no tension hung in the air. Their eyes were locked, but they were assessing and measuring. Wondering and questioning.

This was a good place to make a new friend, Lucy thought. By looking one another in the eyes.

Lucy recovered first. She glanced down at the blade hovering above her skin and cleared her throat.

The mage blinked a few times as though he was bringing himself back to the virtual world. His eyes lit up with understanding, and the mage muttered an almost inaudible, "Sorry." He retreated a few steps and sheathed his blades.

"No… it's okay. I sort of attacked you too."

Lucy and the mage looked in opposite directions, an awkward silence filling the space between them. By the sound of it, Lucy thought that he was shuffling his feet and kicking at the ground. A pebble flew into her peripheral vision and confirmed her suspicion.

"So…," she started lamely. She seized the first thought in her head. "You're new? I never seen you before and I thought I knew everyone in Fairy tail."

"Oh, I'm from Blue Pegasus. Hibiki." He shakes Lucy's hand smiling shyly.

"Oh, no wonder I never saw you before. I'm Lucy."

When Lucy logged off two hours later, she was grinning goofily. Her new friend was a charming mage with a unique magi, a magic called 'Archive', a magic that can analyze any kind of magic in split second, retrieve and download any new data and even communicate with others as far as 1000 km. not only that, he was well-read and interested in history and was actually a history major in one of the college. They had logged off the game after trading their phone numbers, promising to call one another. Overall, Hibiki seemed to be a nice guy. Lucy went to sleep that night smiling, first ever since the dance.

Author Rant: Sorry for the long silence. My computer had died on me the same night I had posted the last chapter of Online Dates and Halloween Dance. Moreover, I had spend my entire December working my ass off as a sales assistant in one of Brunei's prominent bookstore, which of course killing off more time on writing. Alack, I had spent that month worthlessly as turns out _my employer _weren't going to pay me. All those hard work! Fucking bastard! He even threatened to sue me if I pursued the case. I busted my ass off, working 12 hours a day, no fricking day-off, blowing all my 'dates' with, err, someone, endure all the pointless yelling he gave me (the boss called us idiots and bastards in front of the customers), and only have a fricking orangey shirt to show by the end of the month. I now currently am working half-day at one of the international school as a kindergarten assistant teacher. Fricking adorable kids. *grin

2nd chapter: Lit Class and Strawberry Shortcakes

Why is Lucy smiling? Who's Lucille Hart? Why is the school covered with mistletoes? Why is Loki cornering Lucy near the empty stairway? And why is Lluvia moping inside the art room?

Don't missed next chapter of Online Love and Romantic School Days!


	2. Chapter 2 Lit Class

Online Love and Romantic School Days!

2nd chapter: Lit Class and Strawberry Shortcakes

Why is Lucy smiling? Who's Lucille Hart? Why is the school covered with mistletoes? Why is Loki cornering Lucy near the empty stairway? And why is Lluvia moping inside the art room?

-

It seemed to be a lovely day. Lucy decided to walk and used the bus than hitching a ride from gray or Erza. Managed to snag a seat before the rush hour started, Lucy stretched happily; intending to enjoy the ride and her book. Alack, something had piqued her interest.

Two girls were standing not far from her, giggling wildly over some book they were reading. Lucy can see that by their emerald-green skirt, they most likely went to on of the middle schools not far from Fiore High. Hum, wonder what they were giggling about?

Ah.

The new Liana Lockhart book. Liana Lockhart and the Syx Prayers. Out just before Thanksgiving, the sixth book of the Liana Lockhart Chronicles, was a totally sell-out. Lucy smiled as she shamelessly listens into the conversation.

"The book fricking awesome, "one of the girl squeal at her friend. "I mean not only she got Ecliptic Zodiac Cards Aries, Sagittarius and Gemini, she even managed to win against one of the Syx Prayers!"

"I know, right?" her friend gushed in delight, "and the part she and the rest went to Parallel City? Totally epic! To improvise under battle and won against one of the holy royal knight. Fricking awesome! She's totally my idol!" both of the girls squealed loudly to the irritation of the passengers and bus conductor, who hollered that they better shut up or get out of the bus.

Lucy smiled again. It definitely a good day today.

-

"Lu-chan!" Lucy looked up before the green junior hugged her ferociously, squeezing the air out of the blonde art student. "Levy! Good day to you too!" the blonde giggled before noticing what everyone on the green lawn was staring. Levy McGarden, president of the book club and member of art and crafts club, was wearing

Gazille's legendary metal-studded jacket. The extra- large silvery-black jacket dwarfed the petite bookworm, giving an eerie feeling of not wearing anything under it.

"Um, Levy-chan? Err, why are you wearing, um, Gazille's Jacket?" Lucy eyed the jacket, wondering if she should ask Levy if she was wearing something else other than the jacket.

"I split coffee on her blazer, bunny girl. We haven't done anything wrong." Both Lucy and Levy squealed in surprise as everyone scurry away from the two juniors as Gazille Reitfox walked over, glaring at everyone who didn't moved away fast enough from his path. The scary senior was carrying Levy's satchel and today's newspaper, which he shoved at Lucy. "Bookworm wanted to give you this. And you," Gazille tousled Levy's blue hair, "stop leaving your stuffs behind. I'm not your fricking servant."

"No, you're my boyfriend." Levy smiled sweetly at him. Gazille muttered something incoherent as he stomped away. Lucy could have sworn he was blushing.

"So," Lucy said as the both of them enter the throng of students in the school hall, "what's this story you're dying to tell me?"

"This! Have you read today's paper?" Levy claimed dramatically, pointing at the said item. Other than clueless freshmen starting at the petite blunette, other students ignored the girl. It was just another day in Fiore High.

"Um, not actually." Lucy stared at the paper and finally understood why Levy was being dramatic about. Embossed on the front page of the Magnolia Post, were the words, Lucille Hart strikes again! Together with the title was a picture of a bookstore swamped by Hart's fans and a charming article about the rising popularity of the Lockhart Chronicle.

"Oh, you meant this?" Lucy said softly as she squealed in delight internally. Oh yeah, she hits, and she scores! Big time!

"Well, I believe Lucille Hart would be extremely happy bout this, "Levy giggled as they walked to their first class of the day, AP Literature and creative writing. "Happy enough to show me the draft he for the new book?"

"Levy!" Lucy stared in surprise, "are you angling for my draft? I just wrote ten chapters."

"But," the blunette pouted, "I really, really want to know what happen after Salamander left the gang? Please, pretty, pretty please?" levy looked at her blonde classmate; her brown looked at her beseechingly.

Fine!" Lucy threw her arms wide, barely missing Gray Fullbaster, who for once didn't yelled at her, but merely walking pass them, muttering incoherently. Neither noticed the dilemma the onyx-eyed boy was having. "But, you can't tell anyone about it, even to Gazille, promise?"

"Kyaa," Levy squealed, hugging her best friend, thus blocking the only entrance to their class, "Thank you, thank you soo much!"

"Em, if your done with whatever you guys doing," both Lucy and Levy turned to see a discomforted Jellal, who was staring everywhere but them, behind him, stood a group of boys drooling shamelessly, clearly fantasizing to be in the middle of the hug, "Some of us really do need to enter class."

Both of them blushed, running inside to their seats as some boys jeered at them. Jellal walked inside and went straight to his seat behind Lucy, ignoring his fangirls, instead striking a conversation with her. Jellal, being a science-stream student, had to take the class for extra credits had found the girl a treasure as Lucy would find time and help him with the coursework as clearly he was uncomfortable with the subject. Lucy being Erza best friend also helped.

"Alright, everyone settled down." Ms. Blake, the lit teacher glared at everyone, "since we finished the syllabus for this term, I decided to everyone do a project." She raised her hand as everyone complained, "Don't worry. This is group work and you will merely write me a 10 page report and a presentation. See this as a chance to earn extra credits, see that some people need it." Ms. Blake stared pointedly at Jellal who was hiding behind Lucy. "I will be dividing everyone into a group of two. Arielle Arden and Dawn Arencourt."

Lucy ignored the teacher as she mused. Hmm, who might be her partner? She hoped its Levy….

"Jellal Fernandez and Lucy Heartphilia."

"Yes, there is a god!" Jellal crowed in delight. Yes, his GPA 4.0 is finally saved! Thank you God!

Ms. Blake glared at the blunette before continuing with the list. After "Simone Weinberger and Sam Winters" the platinum-blonde teacher stared at her students before continuing. "In order for people might choose the same topics, I decide to go for ballot. Inside this box," she rattled the metal tin box beside her, "are 16 names of authors you will be writing. I'm expecting a report on the author, books they written and your opinion about their life. Basically a complex biography. I also want a 15-minute presentation about their latest book. Understood?"

"Hey, Lucy," Jellal whispered as people surged forward, eager to get an easy author write on. "Maybe you should pick it. I don't think I trust my luck now." The blonde junior merely shrugged before walking forward. Levy looked in sympathy as Lucy was practically the last one to pick the name. the blonde girl took a deep breath before plunging her hand inside. She blindly groped for a minute before finally fount the eluding paper. She pulls out the paper and stared at it in surprise, didn't believe what was written in cursive writing in front of her.

Lucille Hart.

Someone up there clearly wanted to give her the best day ever.

Lluvia smiled joyously. She was late for G&T class, but it was worth it. Gray-sama, err, she meant Gray, would be happy today, all because Lluvia had managed to buy the ultra special strawberry-shortcakes that Gray liked. Of course, she had to make sure Erza-san, err, she meant Erza, wasn't near Gray when he was eating it.

She was walking down the arts corridor; finally deciding to skip the G&T class (the only thing she does in the class was plotting numerous plans to snare Gray's ice frozen heart. And she doesn't need them anymore.) And instead using the corridor as a shortcut to go to the bio lab where she had a class with Gray. She was walking pass the art room when she heard Gray's voice. Wasn't he supposed to be in Calculus?

"I love her, but she hates me. What am I going to do, Lucky?" Lluvia stopped short of rushing into the room, shocked. Gray loved someone? She peered in and saw Gray. His back was to the door and he was staring at Lucky Olietta, Cana's best friend and a senior member in Art and Crafts club.

"There is no way she even likes me anymore and she's way outta my league, I mean, she's gorgeous and I'm just... I'm just..." He looked lost for a moment. Lluvia's heart hammered in her chest. She still can't hear what Lucky's reply was.

"What do you mean 'What about Lluvia'?" she stared in surprise, and felt her tears trickle down her reddened cheeks. Gray never cared about her; he never had any feeling for her. She ran away, crying, leaving the bedraggled cake box outside the room, to be found by Gray.

* * *

Wow!

Done! That plot was stuck inside me for days!

dedicating this to CodeHalo, musume2006,BlabberMouth141and WhereDidYouGo for the reviews!

DON'T MISS the next chapter of Online Love and Romantic School Days!

3nd chapter: Misinterpretations and Food fight in the cafeteria.  
Why is the school covered with mistletoes? What was Gray carrying inside his pocket? And can Lluvia and Gray getting back together again? 


	3. Chapter 3 Misinterpretations

Happy National day to all Bruneian!

**Rewrite! Recorrecting some mistakes in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Online Love and Romantic School Days!**

**3nd chapter: Misinterpretations and Food fight in the cafeteria.**

**Why is the school covered with mistletoes? What was Gray carrying inside his pocket? And can Lluvia and Gray getting back together again?**

* * *

The school was covered in mistletoes. That was the first thing Gray noticed when he entered the school hall. He stared at it confused before finally realized that Christmas was coming around the corner. Hmm, better avoid them. We don't want to be kissed by strange girls. You never know where they've been.

Not that he cared.

Gray sighed bitterly, fingering the small box inside his pocket. He like Lluvia and Lluvia likes him too. Why have thing had to be so complicated? He pulled out his cell phone, staring at the weird, flowery message. And he came early that day.

Oh well, its not that he can concentrate on calculus.

The bell rang. Gray walks away from his homeroom, avoiding Happy and Charle, whom both have the same registration class with him.

He ducked into the arts and crafts room, barely avoiding Lucy's hands and hide behind the lockers fast enough when Erza hurried past him (they shared the same calculus class.) there he waited.

He could have asked for Lucy or Erza's help, he supposed. But those being her close friends have automatically excluding from his list from help.

He had no choice. He asked Laki Olietta to help him. Despite being weird senior with strange fixation with wood, she was the only girl he can ask for help and was close enough to her for the violet-haired girl to know.

* * *

"I love her, but she hates me. What am I going to do, Laki?"

"Basically, you're worried that she doesn't like you and you're afraid to have another relationship just after breaking up with Cana. Must I remind you that you break up with Cana for a month and a half?" Laki said uncharacteristically. "You must be really, really like her. And obviously by the way Rain-san behaves around you, I've said she likes you too. Especially what happened at the dance…"

"There is no way she even remotely likes me anymore and she's outta my league, I mean, she's gorgeous and I'm just... I'm just..."

"What about Lluvia?"

"What do you mean 'What about Lluvia?"

* * *

_"What do you mean 'What about Lluvia'?" she stared in surprise, and felt her tears trickle down her reddened cheeks. Gray never cared about her; he never had any feeling for her. She ran away, crying…._

* * *

Both Gray and Laki never noticed the crying blunette.

"I mean, aren't you supposed to ask her this yourself? At least you know her feelings for you."

"I don't. I really don't know what she thinks of me, Laki, but that still doesn't help me with telling her how I feel..." Laki smiled slyly.

"Gray, are you afraid of telling her? Tell me right now; what are your real feelings for her."

"She's everything. Everything. Laki, "Gray raised his head from his hands, "I think I'm in love with her."

Laki laughed, "Then you know what you should be doing right?" Gray nodded. "Then get out from her and find her. Oh and have some decency to find some closet before you ravish her will you?" Laki laughed again as Gray yelled at her as she ran out form the room.

Gray sagged in relief. It was clear was he was about to do. He walked out and suddenly stumbled. He looked down and saw a bedraggled cake box outside the room, writing on the covered with Lluvia's handwriting, _For Gray._

Lluvia didn't appear for biology or World Civ after that.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Erza laughed. She couldn't help it. She really had to laugh. Around the table, everyone else smirked as Jellal squirmed uncomfortable. (Lucy wasn't there, she was looking for Lluvia, who wasn't in Algebra) and Gray wasn't seem to be himself today. Levy was having fun reenacting the part where Jellal was whacked by Ms. Blake after his irrational cheers after the teacher announced their project.

As it was raining, everyone was spending their lunch inside the cafeteria. Luckily the school has a rotating lunch shift as the cafeteria wasn't big enough to support the entire students. Not that Jellal working on a proposal for enlarging the cafeteria. Not that he care as he spend most of his lunch with the gang outside under their oak tree.

"Are you done?" Jellal glared at his girlfriend. Erza, without avail, tries to stifle her laughter.

"Ye-no! It's so funny." Erza laughed again, this time everyone joined her.

"Oh, Zeref take the fucking lot of you." Jellal turned and glared at his lunch, just as Lucy, and a strangely subdued Lluvia sat down beside him. The fact that Lluvia didn't greet Gray as usual or her sitting near Jellal, ignoring everyone but Lucy, finally stop the group's laughter and friendly jeers.

Jellal became galled. They won't stop for him, but stopped for Lluvia. Oh well, if this going to end them teasing him, he'll let Lluvia sat next to him every lunch period. Of course he was going to regret that later…

"Um, Lluvia?" Gray started tentatively, and froze in surprise, when Lucy glared at him. Eh, why is she angry with her? Thinking perhaps Lucy was having her p-period again (damn, he still can't said that word!), he started again.

"Lluvia, I, err, need to tell you something." Finally the blunette turned, and gray was shocked into submission again. If looks can kill, he woulda pushing the daisies right now. "Is there, um, something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just as _Fullbaster-san_," everyone on the table stared, Gazille whistled in surprise, "now have a girlfriend, Lluvia don't think Lluvia should concern Lluvia self with Fullbaster-san."

"Eh, what?"

"You heard her."Lucy said vehemently, glaring at Gray, "I can't believe you Gray. And here I thought I knew you. You're a selfish bastard you know that?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand. Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? WRONG?" Jellal keeled over and onto his tiramisu cake, _damn, how loud can this girl yell?_ Lluvia ignored the poor President and turned at the black-haired junior. Well, her ex-therapist told her that letting things out helps, though she wasn't sure the poor woman meant it.

"... What... am I, to y-you?" She said softly, ignoring the silence as everyone in the cafeteria, even the lunch lady was gawking at them. She stared into his eyes, hoping the answer would just show itself there somehow. Whoever said eyes were the windows to one's soul was a lying douchebag. And yet…

Gray looked into Lluvia's aquamarine eyes. In there he finally found the answer he was seeking for. "Everything. I liked you ever since you broke my guitar; I like you when you became my bio lab partner. I was even in love in you when we accidentally blew the lab."

Lluvia gaped in surprise as Gray moved from his chair and kneel down in front of her; both of them subconsciously pushed Jellal away as they faced each other. "Lluvia Loxar, will you be mine?" gray pull out a small velvet box and open it to show…

A beautiful metal ring with a small aquamarine stone as bright as her eyes twinkled back at her.

Silence was deafening. Everyone froze, catching their breath, anxious to hear the blunette's answer.

Well almost everyone…

* * *

Everyone later said it was Natsu's fault.

Natsu himself proclaimed he had nothing to do with the fiasco. But everyone knew he was the only person liable enough to do it.

SPLAT!

The gob of mashed potatoes hits Gazille right in the back of the head. He goes completely still and utters a small, uncharacteristic yelp as a stunned silence falls over the room.

He stands up, glaring venomously at the cafeteria. He suddenly caught a freshman, who was squealing in shock as Gazille growled at him.

"Was it YOU?" He glowered at the poor freshman. The poor boy frantically shakes his head as Gazille shook him of the floor.

"HOW. DARE. YOU? DO. YOU. HOW .LONG . IT. TAKES. WASH .THIS?"

"Um, very long?" the freshman squeaked. Behind him, all his friends pray for his health and silently bid the adieu. Note to self: visit friend grave after he being executed by Gazille.

Before anyone can stop him, Gazille grabs a plate of leftover spaghetti and pour it down the unnamed freshman's head before tossing the empty plate away. The plate flew and hit…

Bixlow.

* * *

War was inevitable.

Bixlow immediate threw the nearest thing beside him toward Gazille. (Unfortunately, it was Cana's special jelly-vodka mix. The shocked girl howled her grief and dumps some of cafeteria's greasy lasagna on his precious helmet.)

Luckily Gazille (and the poor freshman!) managed to duck and it sailed straight onto…

Elfman, who was getting some chocolate cookies for Lisana. "It's not manly to throw junk food and waste them! If you'll wanna waste snacks, it's manlier to use this!" Elfman grab a bowl of chopped veg salad. "MAN!"

The small pieces of lettuces hit Gazille (who didn't duck fast enough), some of them sticking to the mashed potatoes that were thrown earlier, but…

One of the celery pieces bounces off his head and flies, seemingly in slow motion, towards none other than…

Erza!

Everyone holds their breath as the small vegetable piece gets closer and closer to the terrifying senior… And then, at the last possible moment, she grabs a startled Jellal and uses him as a human shield.

BOINK!

The celery hits the president of the student council on the very center of his forehead.

"Scarlett, you bitch! Like, what did Jellal-sama ever do to you? You are so going to, like, pay for that!" says a very angry fan girl, who grabs a handful of ice from a nearby cooler and chucks it in the general direction of Erza.

Of course, as per rule 5,972 of food fight physics, all of the ice cubes miss, and everyone behind Erza gets bombarded with the hard chunks of frozen water, including Evergreen…

She screamed. "Do you guys know how expensive this sweater is?" she hurled some of the food on the table and onto the passerby.

It was pure murder. In seconds, everyone began throwing food all over the place as Jellal duck down from the assailant. He opened his mouth to yell, and then shrugged. Oh well, better let Ultear handle this. (He forgot that the ice-queen doesn't have the same lunch period with them. )He grabbed the extremely busy Erza and kisses her on the mouth amidst the carnage. Erza pulls away in shock before pulling the now dirty boy behind one of the flipped table and started something that someone would rather not walk into.

Everyone was so busy with the momentary war, everyone had forgotten about Gray and Lluvia. Well, not all. Lucy and Levy squealed in delight as Lluvia, ignoring what was happening around them except for Gray, who was still kneeling and looked silly as some creampuff had exploded on his head, giving him some pink streaks against his dark blue hair.

"Yes." Lluvia cleared her throat again, "Yes, Lluvia love too."

Gray stared incredulously at the blunette before crowing in delight and swept her off her feet as she twirls into her arms and kiss.

Lucy and Levy, disregarding the chaos around them (more the fact that Gazille was protecting them) was happy to note that they were kissing for 2 minute and 42 seconds before a big cream pie sailed directly onto their head. They merely laughed before running out the cafeteria laughing.

Suddenly it was silence. It was so silent that Jellal and Erza peers out of their makeshift barrier to see what was going on.

There standing in the doorway with mashed potatoes on his forehead and a scowl on his face, the vice principal, Mr. Higurashi glared at them, taking in the food splattered walls, up ended tables, students covered in various states of food and drink.

"Detention," the Vice principal spat.

* * *

**Chapter 4: in which Natsu realized soemhting mind-blowing, Loki looking for a room to rent and Lucy get a shock of her life.**


	4. Chapter 4: Detention and quarrels

**I'm back!~ After One year and a half disappearance, I'm back! Thanks to all who still constantly support this fic by reading, reviewing, faving and alerting. this chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or we see more GazilleXLevi moments in the Game arc!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Detention and quarrels.**

"This is a disgrace! We had the cafeteria painted and you think it's funny to plaster it with food?" Mr. Higurashi hollered at the smirking pinket, who was standing at the middle of the room, completely covered in all kind of food.

The vice-president glared at the boy, "A week of after school detention will be sufficient. And please, refrain from doing such a thing in the future. Get yourself cleaned up, you're a disgrace to the school."

Natsu shuffled away, smirking, carefully dripping excess food onto the pristine floor. He however, stopped when the vice principal continued,

"You're lucky, Mr. Dragneel, that your friends are willing to help to give up their free period to help you clean up the mess you caused. I suggest you thank them properly and with decorum."

Natsu frowned, as the exits the room. And shrugged. It must be Lisana. Maybe he should buy her some chocolate….

"Natsu!" Lisanna, who was waiting for him outside Vice-principal's office ran up to hug him but stopped the very last minute.

"Eww, Natsu!" the white-haired girl wrinkled her nose, "You better change your clothes."

"Haha," Natsu blushed, "I must've smelling like garbage." The salmon-haired boy suddenly stooped down and kisses the girl on the cheek. "Thanks for cleaning up the cafeteria for me."

Lisanna blinked, absently wiping her cheek. "Wha do you mean, Natsu? I've being waiting for you here this whole time."

The boy froze. "Wait. If it isn't you, then who?"

* * *

**Cafeteria.**

Natsu froze in front of the door, his hand holding the doorknob as soft laughs drifts outside the empty cafeteria. And judging from the sound from the room, there was more than one person inside it. The pink haired Yankee felt a bit nostalgic as he heard the soft, bell-like laugh again. It wasn't until Lisanna, impatient, nudged him that he entered inside.

Natsu shakes his head before opening the door, staring in surprise as Gray was teasing Juvia with a wet cloth, Lucy and the others laughed in delight at their antics. The cafeteria looked almost good as new, the weak smell of bleach and tomato sauce was left as evidences of the food fight.

Lucy, hearing the door opens, spun around, laughing brightly. "Did you find the air freshener, Er-" the blonde froze when she noticed the wrong couple walked in. she quickly turned back as Gray moved forward.

"Oi, droopy eyes! You're late! We did all the clean-up, no thanks to you, flame breath."

"Huh? Did I asked you for help, squinty eyes?"

"You wanna go for another round, pinkie?" As the two bickered, Natsu couldn't help but realize something was missing.

Then it hit him.

He missed Lucy.

* * *

**Last Period, History.**

Lucy was taking out her notebook, when she sensed some malevolent glaring heading her way.

"Hello, Loki. Your fan girls are glaring at me again." The girl said without looking up. As true to her prediction, Loki Lion was indeed sitting on the seat in front of her, grinning one of his usual smirks.

"Hear you got into a food fight this afternoon, Lucy." The well-renowned playboy smiled at his fangirls, whom swooned in delight around them. "Rumors has it you guys managed to plastered the new walls."

"We managed to trash the cafeteria you mean." She point out.

"Details, details. Anyway, as a friend that is in the center of the gossiping industry," Loki leaned against the table, grinning at the blonde, "I just happened to hear this awesome rumor and I would like to verify it."

Lucy stared back at the self-acclaimed playboy, wondering what rumors that he heard this time.

"Do you, by any chance, have a room to rent?"

"Hah?"

"It's my friend." Loki explained after a few minutes of gaping and blinking from Lucy. "She just moved from Oricon Seis Academy and looking for a room. I would have gladly let her stay with me but you know with my fans…" Loki trailed off, still remembering the mayhem and chaos his fan club caused when a harmless rumor paired him up with Erza. _Damn, that girl sure didn't punch like a girl._ "And since I heard you're in need of a new roommate…"

"Well, I have to ask Michelle first," the blonde named her cousin, who was currently studying abroad, "Since it's her room we're talking about. But I think its ok." The blonde literature major glared at him suspiciously, "is there something I should know about your friend, Loki? She's not, you know, having a bad habit like drinking like Cana or disrespect of privacy like Na-Erza, right?"

"Ah, no." Loki shakes his head, laughing. "She's nothing like that. Aries is a sweet girl. She's good with housework and a bit shy. Doesn't talk much and always apologizing every minute. An introvert I supposed. Cute though." Loki added, a soft smile unlike his usual suave grin on his face. _Ah, Aries, a balm for my sore, sore heart._

"Then why's she being friends with you?"

"Must be my charms or something."

"Hah!" Lucy snorted.

* * *

**That afternoon.**

"Hey, Luce." Surprised, the writer looked up from her draft to find a certain salmon-haired boy staring at her.

"Uh, Natsu. Hi." Lucy looked back to her unwritten chapter. _Why is he here? He's not doing something stupid like getting the two of them kicked out of the library again, is he?_

"I was wondering if you wanna grab some ramen with me?" her head shot up in surprise, gaping at pink-haired Yankee.

"Wha?" Lucy coughed. "Umm, why should I?"

The boy suddenly grinned. "Because we haven't hang out for soo long, Luce!"

Lucy couldn't help but stared at the pink-haired idiot in front of her. "And whose fault do you think that was?"

"It's your fault, Luce!" Natsu whined, "You never come around to my house anymore. And you wouldn't even let me copy your homework."

Lucy froze, struggling to find the right words. "So, you're saying this is MY FAULT?" The blonde ignored the disapproved stares she was getting. "Unlike you Natsu, I DO respect people's privacy and know when I'm not needed. And don't YOU DARE SAY THIS IS MY FAULT." The girl slammed her book, gathered her stuffs and marched out of the library, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Huh?" Natsu stared confused, "What did I do this time?" he stomped away angrily, muttering about idiot blondes.

Unknown to the two ex-friends, Levy and Gazille had heard the entire conversation. Levy, after a soft peek on Gazille's cheek, quickly ran out to chase Lucy while Gazille speed-dials a number.

Perhaps it's time for them to stage an intervention.

* * *

Review!

**Chapter 5: Friend's supports and confrontation.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend's supports

**I'm back~~ Sorry for the awful long wait. Hopefully I'm staying long this time. Without much ado, I present thee: Online Love and Romantic School Days~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail~~**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friend's supports and confrontation**

Avoiding the heavy torrent of rain, Happy and Charle ran into a small café, the white haired beauty grumbled as she wrings water from her hair.

"Tell me again why I'm here again?" the French socialite complained as the blue haired boy led her toward a tableful of teens chattering. The white-haired girl wasted no time and sat beside her sister, who came with Lily while Happy grabs a chair from a neighboring table and sat between Erza and Gray.

"Order, order." Happy tapped the table with a plastic spoon, where the group merely laughed as Gray tossed shredded tissues at the blue haired boy. "Hey, seriously, we have a situation here."

Nodding at the waiter that was arrived with their drinks (and her strawberry cheesecake) Erza spoke, "I supposed everyone's aware about the Natsu/ Lucy problem?"

"You mean the part where things got really awkward when Lucy and flame-brain in the same room, or the part where Lucy moped a lot, or even when the pink idiot kept ignoring our call to hang out?" Gray murmured, "Oh, yea, we noticed."

"As what Gray had aptly put," Erza absentmindedly slapped Jellal's hand from her cake, "I think we should do something about it. Levy told me what happened in the library today, and frankly, I think it's time we have a talk with Natsu." People who knew about the library incident nodded while others were brought up to speed by their friends.

"Gray, you and the boys will be talking to Natsu, while we," Erza indicated herself, Juvia and Levy , "are going to spend the night with Lucy in hope we can get her out of her funk."

"Can't we come too?" Happy whined, "I haven't hang out with Luce for so long and her apartment has the best sound system ever."

Erza glared at the blue-haired boy, who suddenly decided that it was better just to go with Gray other than to argue with the red-headed demoness.

* * *

Natsu yelped as two people grabbed him out of nowhere and pushed him against the wall. "Oi, what's the big deal?!" the pink haired boy yelled. His heated glare turned into confused stare as he found he was surrounded by his male friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

" You apparently." Gazille growled as he pulled out metal pipe out of his bag. "What?!" the senior yelled as everyone stared at him weirdly, "You people were the one said to beat him up!"

"No," Loki rubbed his forehead tiredly as others murmured around him, "We _said_ we're going to talk to him, not lynch him."

"Teehee, sounds like the same thing to me."

"Gazille, how on earth did you never being caught by the police before?"

"I got rid of the body."

Someone muttered, " I don't think I want to know what he meant by that."

"Guys, focus. The _Natsu_ problem, _not _the whole_ Gazille's a sneaky murderer_ problem."

"Anyway, we're here to talk you about Lucy. Not sure if you can understand that, pea-brain."

"What did you say, ice-pick?! What's wrong with Luce anyway? She's acting all weird lately."

Gray twitched, "And you guys call me dense. Can someone explain to him before I strangled someone?" he murmured.

"You see, Natsu, there are times where we can hurt a girl's heart, accidentally or not-"

"Goddamn it, Loki, Cliff notes, Cliff notes!"

"- basically you being ignoring Princess for some time now and then had the nerves to blame it on her, which is very wrong."

"But she's the one who wouldn't lend me her homework and go out with dinner with me. Should she be the one be talking with?"

Sound of palms meeting face resonated in the alley, as several boys face-palmed over the sheer stupidity Natsu was showing. Gajeel meanwhile, hefted the metal pipe again.

"Time we beat the shit out of him, gihi."

"Gajeel, no!"

* * *

"You know, you guys don't have to be here." Lucy said softly as Levy passed a bowl of rocky-road ice-cream whilst Erza and Lluvia tries to set up the Blu-ray player so they can watch some movie Cana (some chick-flick) bought. The girls (including Evergreen, big surprise there!) had appeared outside her doorstep and force their way in, saying something about having a girl night. "I'm fine, really." The blonde couldn't help but feeling touched of her friends sacrificing their Friday night just to spend some time with her rather than having fun with _their_ significant other.

The petite girl snorted as she dig into a bowl of chocolate-chip and mint ice-cream, "Nonsense Lu-chan, we girls should stick together."

"Levy's right, Lucy." Erza sat beside the blonde, munching on some brownies. "You would have done the same thing for me, right?"

Evergreen snorted and murmured softly, "more like trying to calm her down after murdering Fernandez rather than consoling her."

Levy and Lluvia could only giggle at the idea of Erza chasing Fernandez all around town at the mere hint of infidelity from him.

* * *

Three movies and a sinkful of dirty plates, most of the girls fell asleep, leaving Lucy alone as she watched the final scene of _Perks of being a Wallflower._ Putting her comforter over Erza, (who sprawled on her couch) the doe-eyed girl eased her way out of the living room and to the balcony, dialing a number. The girl smiled when a bubbly voice answered the call.

"Lucy nee-san! Ohayou! How are you?"

"Konbanwa Michelle. I'm fine, thank you. So," Lucy forced herself to sound cheerful, "how's school? Being dating someone currently?"

"The classes are fine! My history professor was actually one of the students of Professor Seigrain and actually lends me his book on Chronology of Mildea. There are some exciting facts in them, supporting Will Neville's theory of Clockwork Magic. So, how are you, nee-san? Any progress with Natsu san?"

Lucy sighed, even her cousin was considered with the whole Natsu/Lucy problem.

"I-its ok, Michelle. I think it's time on give up on him." "Look, I have to go, I'll call you again next time, ok?"

"Ok," Lucy can hear her cousin sighed in defeat, "Good night Lucy nee-san."

Ending the call, Lucy looked up and absently traced the constellations with her eyes. Maybe it _is_ time to take that advice.

* * *

**Review~~**

**Next Chapter: A new housemate for Lucy**

**Lucy gets a new housemate, Loki's being happy and Ultear trying to get Jellal involve in her devious plan..**


End file.
